


Not Like Most Brothers

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Post Fight, Spooning, sam taking care of dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows his relationship with Dean isn’t exactly normal, but brothers aren’t typically soulmates, are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Most Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short! It felt much longer on paper. Anyway, this isn't life shattering and it is just a touch sappy. But I really wanted to show the intimacy and care the brothers have particularly after a bad hunt.

Dean stumbles forward. Blood mixes with dirt as his body hits the ground. Sam reaches instantly for Dean and pulls him up. He carries Dean to the Impala. His arms provide comfort and safety, but Sam realizes it may not be enough. Seats are soon filled with their bodies, and Sam turns when he spots Dean’s blood smeared across the dashboard.

It’s like any other hunt gone wrong where one of the brothers end up bleeding in the passenger’s seat. Sam’s been down this street too many times before, and the panic he feels builds again.

His hand replaces Dean’s on the wound. The gauze drips with blood, and Sam reaches for needle and thread and hovers above the broken skin. He’s shaking with the sight of Dean’s pale skin, but years of practice provides the automatic pattern he knows to follow.

Dean groans with each thread of the needle, but a delirious look has taken hold on his face. Sam’s not certain if Dean’s still there.

Tiny threads dot his brother’s stomach minutes later, and the blood lessens to tiny trickles. Dean’s breathing has calmed, and Sam finds the courage to take the wheel.

By the time Sam reaches the nearest motel, Dean has fallen into a quiet slumber. He wakes when Sam presses gently on his shoulder and shuffles with Sam to their room. Dean is stripped then redressed before Sam leads him to the bed.

“’m fine, Sammy,” Dean mutters. “Do you need stitched?”

Sam almost laughs. Dean never stops. “I’m covered. Now go to sleep.”

Dean murmurs “G’night,” before turning in the bed. He moans occasionally when he lays on his wounds, but otherwise, the room is quiet.

In the silence, Sam breaks. His mind replays the scene of Dean’s attack and his bloody body on the floor. He sees his hands shaking, and he hears Dean’s gasp of pain.

Sam hears it again. And then again.

His eyes fling open. Dean is shaking in the bed, and Sam rushes over. “Dean! Dean!”

Dean looks up, and Sam sees the fright raw on his face. “Sammy,” he murmurs.

Sam doesn’t hesitate and crawls next to Dean before pulling him into his chest.

There aren’t tears. There aren’t words. Dean lies silent in his arms, but Sam understands exactly what Dean needs. Skin to skin. Heart to heart.

Sam knows his relationship with Dean isn’t exactly normal, but brothers aren’t typically soulmates, are they? There’s an intimacy vein deep he’s shared with no one else.

There isn’t sex. There’s definitely _not_ romance. In fact, Sam can’t remember one time Dean has uttered, “I love you” as an adult. And while they aren’t exactly a couple, they’ve always served this role. Sam understands that romance might be mostly dead in his life, but Dean fulfills any life needs he may have.

So, as Dean drifts into sleep, Sam rolls to the other side and pulls Dean into a tight spoon. Sam reaches down and presses a soft kiss upon Dean’s shoulder. “You’re alright, Dean. I’ve got you.”

He’ll always have him.


End file.
